


The Last Time

by stony1998



Series: Song Inspired [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Humiliation, M/M, Pain, Poor Peter Parker, Possible Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic inspired by the song The Last Time by Taylor Swift</p><p>Peter Parker knows who's standing at the other side of his door. He looks away. He promised himself the previous occurance would be the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

Peter stood in front of the closed door, knowing who was on the other side. He was still sore. His eye was still black and slightly swollen despite his increased healing process. He felt tears coming to his eyes as there was another knock; another bang that, if he hadn't gotten used to it long ago, would have frightened him terribly. 

"Peter I know you're there, just let me in! We can talk about this!" Eddie yelled in the hallway, knowing Peter was standing right on the other side of the door. A neighbor opened their door and peeked out. "Get your nosy ass back inside." He growled lowly. The neighbor closed the door quickly. "Peter, open the door now."

Peter put his hand on the door knob. He left it there. "Eddie I can't. Not this time."

"Peter-" Eddie took a deep breath to calm himself, knowing Peter wouldn't take well to his anger now. "Petey, open the door. We can talk about this."

Peter swallows the lump in his throat and looked away from the door. "Eddie please go. Please."

"Peter-"

"If I let you in it'll be the same as last time. I-I told you last time it was the last time I'd let you in. I... Eddie I'm not letting you do this again."

"Peter... You're joking. Open the door."

"Eddie-"

"I won't do it anymore Peter. I swear. I-I love you."

Peter felt the tears coming, tried to stall them as much as he could. "Why Eddie? Why do you keep doing this to me? What have I done?"

"Nothing Peter. Sweetie you're perfect, you just need some discipline every now and then. That's why I know you're going to forgive me. That's how amazing you are."

Peter's hand dropped from the door knob as he sunk to the ground, unable to keep the tears away any longer. "I-You broke me. I can't do this again. You can't hurt me anymore."

"Peter you love me don't you? You can open the door and everything will be fine. I'll keep my temper in check, I will." Eddie rushes out. This has never happened. Peter has never been this defiant. "Peter baby you know why I did that. You know if you could just listen to me-"

"No Eddie. I'm not letting you tell me that it's my fault. It isn't." Peter cuts him off. He's still crying but he won't allow that to change his feelings. He's made up his mind. "I won't let you in."

"Baby please... You know you're my everything. Let me make this better." Eddie says softly. "Let me fix this."

"Please leave me alone Eddie." Peter begs. It reminds him of what had occurred the first time. 

They had been dating for a year. Peter was head over heels in love with Eddie. He was a successful journalist, and a caring, kind boyfriend. Until he just wasn't. 

"Whatever Eddie just get the fuck-"

Peter didn't register the pain at first. He first registered the anger on Eddie's face. It took him minutes before the stinging in his cheek took hold and he began to tear. 

"Eddie!" He had cried out, holding his stinging, red cheek. 

Eddie had his fists clenched at his side, but his face was becoming calmer. "I'm sorry baby, but next time you should be less rude, don't you think?"

Peter was angered. But he realized he had been rude. So he nodded and looked to the ground as the tears began to flow. "I'm sorry Eddie."

Eddie had smiled a cruel smile and took Peter's chin in his hand, forcing him to look in his eyes. "Don't let it happen again baby." He said softly, a smirk on his lips as he kissed Peter's stinging cheek and walked away. 

It escalated from there. What started as a slap turned into punches, beating, screaming, cowering, whimpering, begging. Even worse.

Eddie grabbed Peter by the hair and the man whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. "I'm sorry, Eddie please!" He begged, grabbing the mans wrist in his hand. "I'm sorry Eddie, I'm sorry!"

"No Peter, you need to learn your lesson. Don't you think that's fair?" 

Peter's hands went loose as his head hung. He sniffled, the tears still running down his cheeks although he closed his eyes against the sting. He didn't say another word. He knew better than that. 

"Such a good boy Petey, that's what I like to see. Submission." Eddie said, grabbing more of Peter's hair and tugging that much harder. 

Peter whined softly and waited for the sharp sting that came with a slap or the blinding pain the came with a punch or kick. He heard a zipper open and he dared to open his eyes. "W-what...?"

"Just do as you're told Peter." Eddie said harshly, tugging on Peter's hair so hard that he tugged strands loose. 

"Eddie please don't-"

"You'll do as you're fucking told Peter. You want to make up for what you did right?" 

Peter stared at Eddie, hoping this was a terrible joke, a dream, a hallucination, anything but reality. There was nothing more for him to do. He wanted to make it up to Eddie, didn't he? He opened his mouth and let the tears flow as Eddie gagged him without mercy. Let them flow afterwards when Eddie gave him a light slap on the face and called him his "good boy". 

Peter can't remember what he did the first time it was... The first time Eddie went all the way. He might have forgotten to make him dinner. Maybe he was late from his classes. Maybe he had gone off as Spider-Man without Eddie's consent. Maybe he had mouthed off. He can't remember. But he remembers the searing humiliation that came from his mistake. 

"You're my little bitch, aren't you Parker?" Eddie growled, pulling Peter's hair back so that he was forced to bow his back, pushing his ass into Eddie's brutal thrusts. He's crying loudly, trying to control his breathing, trying to block the searing pain in his back, his head, his ass, his heart. How could Eddie do this to him? He loved him. That's why he was doing this, wasn't it? To make Peter improve? To fix his mistakes? Peter dealt with the pain. 

The punishments varied. There were different combinations. There were punches with verbal abuse, choking with slaps, slaps and punches and sexual abuse, kicks, spitting, humiliation, pain on Peter's body, in his heart, tearing his mind apart. He feared every moment he'd cause Eddie to lash out, to grab his hair in that harsh, unforgiving grip, and make him pay for his inflictions. 

Peter learned to keep his eyes down with respect, keep quit as often as possible, keep to a strict schedule. He stopped going out as Spider-Man. MJ and Harry were thrown out of his life long ago from Eddie's jealousy. He had no one to turn to. No help. Nothing to live for. Except for his Eddie. 

Peter looks at the door, and then brings his hand to his swollen eye. "I'm breaking up with you."

Everything is quiet for a long while. Eddie is staring at the door in disbelief. "What did you say Peter?"

"I'm breaking up with you." Peter says firmly. He stands. "That was the last time. I told you that. I've said it before but I'm not turning back on it now. We're done. I'm moving out."

"Peter open the fucking door and stop being a little-"

"No." Peter cuts him off. "I let you do too much to me Eddie. I'm leaving."

Eddie began to bang on the door but Peter blocked it out. He turned away from the door and smiled. He smiled because finally, blessedly, he was free. Eddie Brock would never control him again.

It was almost a year later and Spider-Man donned a black suit that only served to corrupt him. Peter knew what he needed to do. He couldn't live with this thing leeching on him. He went to the church just as the bell was ringing and the parasite leaped from his body. Peter knew what he must do, although it was agonizing, although he screamed in pain as he rejected the thing that gave him the power to destroy Eddie. 

And as that thing fell away from him he recreated his worse adversary. Gave power to that one thing that had destroyed everything he was in the past. 

Days later a huge, black monster attacked New York. Spider-Man knew what he must do. And as he fought, as he prepared to have his life taken from him that black monster revealed his true identity.

"Hi Petey." Eddie Brock said with a terrible smile. 

"Eddie." Peter spoke softly. He couldn't speak much louder if he wanted. His body was beaten and bruised. His eye was black and swollen. 

"Don't worry baby." Eddie replied was a grin. "This is the last time."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the start to a collection of fics inspired by music. What song would you like to see, and with what pairing. I'm always open to suggestions!


End file.
